A Long Time Coming
by JuniperBlossom
Summary: Post-season finale.  Jane's coming home from the hospital.  And of course, Rizzles love.
1. Chapter 1

_***This is my first fanfic.**_

_***It's 'T' for now, but it will earn it's 'M' rating one of these days…**_

_***It's set sometime after the season one finale…**_

_***I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

Maura Isles' fingers danced across her bottom lip, as she sat and waited nervously in the detective's apartment. Jane was about to return home from the hospital for the first time since the shooting. Jo Friday lay next to the door. It was as if she could sense the impending arrival of her owner. Jo's ears perked up, as someone started fumbling with the doorknob. Maura stood up from the couch and smoothed down the front of her dark blue dress. She fiddled with the large stone ring on her left hand, as the door opened and the apartment quickly filled with noise.

"Ma, I told you that I can open the damn door myself. Why did you insist on escorting me back home? I'm a big girl. You'd never do this to Frankie," Jane whined.

Maura cleared her throat. Jane and Angela Rizzoli looked up, not in the least bit shocked to see Maura standing in the living room. Maura smiled warmly. "Hi…" she said with a small wave, not knowing what else to say.

"Maura," Jane said softly. Her face softened. Jane shook her head a little, as if collecting herself. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

Maura held up the emergency spare key Jane had made her months ago. "I just thought… I—"

"Jane, I'm your mother. And you're my baby girl. I had to make sure that you're taken care of," Angela Rizzoli said, interrupting Maura.

"Ma, Maura's here. She'll take care of me. I'll be fine." Jane quickly snatched her house keys from out of her mother's hand and softly ushered her back out the door. "Send my love to Pop. Now go bother Frankie," Jane said, as she swiftly kissed her mother on the cheek.

"But Jane," Angela started. Jane closed the door on her mother and locked the door.

Jane looked at Maura and rolled her eyes. Maura just grinned back at her. This wasn't the first time Maura had seen how overprotective Angela Rizzoli could get. And Maura really couldn't blame her. Two of her children had been seriously hurt. Frankie was still in recovery. And here Maura was in Jane's apartment. Her own "mother bear" had come out to see that Jane was taken care of.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked.

Jane threw her keys down on the kitchen bar and laughed. She bent down to scratch behind Jo Friday's ear. "Just as well as I felt when you asked me yesterday, Maura. Still a little sore, but I'm ready to get back to my life. And by my life, I mean work."

Maura smiled. "Do you feel good enough to join me at my yoga class tomorrow morning?"

"I don't think I'll ever feel good enough to want to go back there," Jane said with a scowl.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said, disappointed.

"What? I'd rather get shot than go back to that yoga class. Trust me, I know," Jane said with a teasing smile. "Anyway, I can't go back there. Not after you told Jorge that I'm gay. Now everyone in the class thinks I'm a lesbian. Maura, it's embarrassing."

Maura frowned. "I don't see what's so embarrassing about that, Jane. At least ten percent of the population is gay, and even more than that is bisexual. So, statistically speaking, there are probably at least one or two gay people in my yoga class."

"Whatever, Maura," Jane groaned.

"Besides, everyone in the class thinks I'm gay as well, but I still go. I don't see what the problem is."

"Maura, I just don't like it when—" Jane hesitated. "Wait. What?"

"You know, when you talk like that, I have trouble following your train of thought. It would help if you could at least finish a sentence."

"Maura!" Jane sighed, frustrated. "Why do the people in your yoga class think you're a dyke?"

"You know, I don't really like that term. 'Dyke.' It's rather offensive," Maura said, wrinkling her nose. "Not to mention the fact that 'dyke' is really a term for to describe more masculine, or butch, lesbians. And I'm hardly butch, Jane."

"Maura," Jane warned.

"Right," Maura said, stopping herself. She tapped a finger against her right cheek. "Me. Gay. Yoga class. Well, when I told Jorge that you were gay, or when he _assumed_ that you were gay, rather… He may have also _assumed_ that we were…" Maura bit her bottom lip nervously. "…A couple," she finished. She flashed her biggest smile at Jane.

"Maura… Why would he assume that?" Jane asked in faux-anger. A small smile tugged at her lips, which she tried to force back.

"Well, he said something about how we interacted on that double date with him and Brock," Maura explained. "And there may have been a comment about how we were in the bathroom together for a long time."

Jane gritted her teeth. "We were shaving my legs."

Maura thought a moment. "Yeah, I don't think that would help either of us to prove that we're straight… Although in Ancient Greece—"

"Maura, I love you and all. Even when you get all 'Mr. Wizard' on me, but I'm really tired. And I'm definitely too tired for this right now," Jane said, waving her hands at Maura. "You can tell me all about Ancient Greece and the women's weird ass grooming habits tomorrow. But right now, I need to get some sleep."

"Fine," Maura said with a shrug. "And you're right, you do need sleep. Even though you're out of the hospital, you still need to take it easy." Maura reached out and rubbed Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled. "It is late. I should go home." Maura walked over to the couch and picked up her Birkin bag.

"Maura…" Jane said softly.

Maura shifted her eyes nervously. "Yes, Jane…"

"Can you… can you sleepover?"

Maura smiled. "Of course, Jane."

"I'm just—I can't be alone right now." Jane scratched at her shoulder, as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Jane, I understand. It's a perfectly normal human psychological response to the kind of trauma you went through. A study from three years ago found that…" Maura stopped herself. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jane said with a smile, as she started to shuffle back to her bedroom. Maura dropped her purse back down on the couch and started to follow Jane. Jane stopped her. "Where are you going? You have to sleep on the couch. I don't want some lesbian in my bed."

"I, uh, um, I, I," Maura stammered, as she started fidgeting with her ring again.

Jane winked and Maura's body relaxed.

"Can I borrow a nightshirt and a hanger? You know how I hate…"

"A wrinkled dress," Jane finished for her. "I know, I know."

Jane and Maura walked into the detective's bedroom. Maura sat on the edge of Jane's bed, as Jane dug through her armoire. Jane walked back to Maura and gently placed a large cotton shirt, sweatpants, and a plastic hanger next to her.

"I know it isn't silk pajamas or anything, but…" Jane said with a shrug, as she grabbed another shirt and pair of sweatpants from the armoire and headed into her bathroom to change.

Maura deftly reached back to unzip her dress. She slowly dragged the zipper down her back. She eased the dress off of her shoulders and down her body. She stepped out of the dress and started to place it on the hanger. Jane, having wasted no time, emerged from the bathroom clothed in the shirt and sweats.

"Good God, Maura! You could have warned a girl," Jane said, quickly and awkwardly looking away. Jane glanced back as Maura zipped the dress onto the hanger. "Couldn't you have done that after you put on some clothes?" Jane asked. She walked over to snatch the dress from Maura to hang it up in the armoire.

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "Jane, I'm wearing a bra and underwear. And we are anatomically the same. Besides, I had to hang up the dress first so it didn't get wrinkled." Maura quickly pulled the borrowed cotton shirt over her head.

"We aren't _the same, _Maura," Jane said. Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane. "I mean, yes, we have the same basic parts. But they're, yours are… Are you going to put some pants on?" she asked, flustered.

Maura looked down at the sweatpants on the bed and shook her head with a scrunch of her eyebrows. "Too hot," she explained with a wrinkle of her nose.

Jane rubbed her eyes with her long fingers and sighed. "Alright, just get in bed. Let's just… go to sleep."

Maura handed the unused sweatpants back to Jane to put away. She slid into the left side of the bed. She watched as Jane flicked off the light switch before stalking over to the bed and plopping down next to her.

"I missed this," Jane sighed softly. Maura glanced over at Jane. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing softly. "I really missed my bed," Jane continued. "And my pillow."

"Oh, right… Of course. It must be nice to be back in the familiar." Maura kept staring at Jane, smiling a small smile. She had missed it too. Being able to see Jane like this. Almost back to normal.

One of Jane's eyes opened and she saw Maura staring at her. "What? What's your problem?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I-I…" Maura stammered.

"You're such a goof," Jane said, as her smile widened and she shut her eyes again. "Maura," Jane said. The tone in her voice had changed and softened.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for visiting me every day in the hospital. It meant a lot."

Maura quickly broke her stare with Jane. She cleared her throat before meeting Jane's gaze again. "Of course, Jane. I care a lot about you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Just… thanks." Jane's voice caught in her throat. "And you know that I… I care for you too."

"Jane…" Maura murmured.

"Shh. Sleep," Jane said, almost snapping.

Maura lay on Jane's bed in silence. Minutes passed. Maybe even an hour. Jane's breathing had long since regulated.

"I love you too, Jane," Maura whispered softly.

Jane's hand reached out and rested on top of Maura's naked thigh.

"Oh my God," Maura mouthed to herself. Her body tightened and mind started to race. Maura breathed in deeply and let her body relax into Jane's hand. _She's probably in Stage N1 of her sleep cycle_, Maura thought to herself. _Hypnic jerks are not uncommon in that stage. Especially in response to any sort of outside stimuli._

Two hours later, after Maura felt that she had sufficiently memorized the feel of Jane's hand on her thigh, she finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_***This is my first fanfic.**_

_***It's still 'T' for now, but it will earn it's 'M' rating one of these days…**_

_***It's set sometime after the season one finale…**_

_***I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement intended**_

**_*Thank you to everyone who commented on my first chapter!_**

**_*Hopefully I'll be able to crank out the next chapter as fast as I did this one. No guarantees though._**

_***One other note: The ring that Maura played with in the last chapter is just the one ring she wears sometimes (see Episode 1x09: "The Beast in Me")**_

* * *

"Jane," Maura said softly, looking down at the brunette quietly resting next to her in the bed. Maura had listened to Jane's breathing and studied her eye movement beneath her heavy lids, and knew that she was just finishing her sleep cycle. She was very grateful for the semester she had been a research assistant for that polysomnography clinic.

Jane moaned a little, as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands before looking up at Maura. She scooched up on the bed and leaned her back against the headboard so she was sitting upright next to the fairer-haired woman.

"You know how last night you thanked me for visiting you in the hospital every day?"

"Good morning to you too, Maura…" Jane grumbled. Maura gave Jane her puppy dog look that she knew softened the detective every time. "Yes, Maura?" Jane sighed.

"I, well, I…" Maura took a deep breath and collected herself. "You do know that I didn't show up the first few days, right? And it wasn't that they didn't let family in to see you. I'm sure your mother would have found a way to get me in to see you." Jane cracked a smile at that. "I didn't go to the hospital at all."

Jane sighed and shook her head. "I know. Ma told me. And it's fine, Maura. I wasn't going to bring it up."

"No, Jane. It isn't fine," Maura said, taking Jane's right hand in hers. Her fingers lightly brushed the scar. "I'm sorry."

"Is-is that why you visited every day after that? Guilt?" Jane asked, biting the inside of her left cheek.

"No," Maura said. Jane cleared her throat and looked away. Maura's hand grazed Jane's chin and brought her gaze back to hers. "No, Jane," she said again more firmly, staring into Jane's eyes. "I wanted to be there. I wanted to be there every day I wasn't by your side, but… I was mad at you."

Jane blinked twice at Maura. "Wait… What? You were mad at me?"

Maura nodded. "I was mad at you."

"For what? You know, some people think I'm a hero for what I did," Jane said, angrily. She shook her head and quickly pulled her hand away from Maura's.

"Jane." Jane looked back over at Maura. Her jaw was still clenched. "I think what you did was incredibly brave. But, I was mad at you because I thought you were going to die. And-and I thought you were leaving me."

Jane's face softened slowly into a smile. "Maura…"

"I know! It's so stupid. We're just friends, but…" Both women stared at one another, not breathing. "But I care about you."

"Maura, I…" Jane said quietly. She closed her eyes and rubbed the palms of her hands over her neck. Jane pushed the covers off of her body and her feet hit the carpeted floor of her bedroom. "I think it's too early for this kind of conversation," she said, keeping her back to Maura. She flexed her toes and Maura could hear the ten tiny joints crack. "I need to shower, I haven't had my coffee, and I'm starving." Jane's stomach growled on cue.

"Alright." Maura smoothed the light blue cotton sheets that were pulled over her lap. "You shower and I'll make breakfast," she said cheerily.

Jane grunted her acquiescence.

* * *

"Jesus! Where did all this stuff come from?" Jane asked, as her eyes scanned the kitchen bar. Maura had made waffles, bacon, eggs, and a fruit salad. The brunette snatched a piece of watermelon out of the wooden salad bowl and popped it in her mouth.

"I came prepared," Maura answered, as she two mugs of coffee down on the bar. She had changed back into her blue dress from the night before. "I knew you wouldn't have any food; thus, I _kicked_ the grocery store before I came here." Maura flashed Jane a wide smile.

"'Hit,' Maura. It's 'hit.' You 'hit' the grocery store," Jane said with a grin.

Maura's eyes squinted in thought, as she pressed her lips together. "Hmm, I actually don't really understand how you would 'hit' or 'kick' a store, but okay," she said with a shrug.

Jane ran her hands through her wet curls. "So, what happened to yoga?"

"I'd rather stay here and have breakfast with you."

Jane smiled, as she shoved a piece of cantaloupe in her left cheek and started piling food onto her plate.

"Jane?" Maura said softly.

"Yeah, Maura?" Jane asked through the cantaloupe, not looking up.

"Does it really bother you if people think you're a lesbian?"

Jane coughed, as she breathed a piece of the cantaloupe in her mouth. She set her food-laden plate on the bar, as she swallowed. "Christ, Maura. Where did that come from?" she asked. Jane looked up at Maura's unblinking, inquisitive face. "Nah, doesn't bother me. I'm used to it," Jane said with a shrug. Maura raised her eyebrows. "Ah, you know… I played field hockey in high school and have always been pretty sporty…" Jane grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and drizzled a thick coating of the syrup onto her waffles. She swept her finger over the top of the bottle, collecting the excess syrup and stuck the finger in her mouth. "…And now that I'm a cop…"

Maura blinked hard, remembering that Jane was answering a question that she had asked.

"Well, most guys are intimidated by a girl that can kick their ass so they just call me a 'dyke' to make them feel better about their tiny dicks."

Maura laughed.

"What about you?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"People ever think you were a les? I mean, outside of yoga class."

"Yes," Maura said simply. She stabbed a waffle with her fork and dropped it in onto the plate in front of her.

"And?"

"And what?" Maura furrowed her eyebrows, as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Are you going to explain?" Jane asked.

"I have a curious, scientific mind, Jane. And I went to an all-girls boarding school in Europe."

Jane's eyes just widened, as she gestured with her left hand for Maura to continue.

"I did experiment a little. And I really only mean 'a little.' Some kissing and nothing further."

"And what did you learn from your little 'experiment'?" Jane asked, emphasizing the last word by doing 'air quotes' with her fingers.

"That kissing, and likely other physically intimate activities, are better when coupled with emotional intimacy as well."

Jane gnawed at a hangnail on her thumb and studied Maura's face. Maura merely popped another grape in her mouth. "Did you have feelings for girls?"

"Of course," Maura said nonchalantly, as she went for a strawberry slice this time.

"What?" Jane mouthed soundlessly. "Don't say 'of course' like it's a given!" Jane snapped.

Maura blinked at Jane and shrugged. "Human sexuality is far more complex than 'heterosexual' and 'homosexual,' Jane. Although most of his findings have been proven to be invalid and unreliable, I do believe in a Kinsey scale."

"A Kinsey scale?"

"Yes, Jane. It's a scale from zero to six that measures human sexual preferences. Zero being purely heterosexual and six being purely homosexual. Despite what much of society believes, very few humans are zeroes or sixes."

Jane bit her bottom lip. "Where do you put yourself?" She folded up a strip of bacon and popped it in her mouth.

Maura thought for a moment. "Probably at a four." Jane choked a little on her bacon. Her eyes widened. Maura raised an eyebrow. "What? Although I do enjoy the musculature of some men, I generally find the build of women to be more aesthetically pleasing."

Jane waved her hands at Maura. "Alright, alright. I'm done talkin' about this lesbian stuff."

Maura's face fell. "You are the one that asked me about where I put myself on the Kinsey scale. Does the fact that I prefer women make you feel uncomfortable, Jane?"

"No!" Jane said a little too loudly. "I mean, no," Jane said again, remedying her volume control problem. "I just—this isn't breakfast conversation."

Maura shrugged, as she bit into a large cube of watermelon. "Where are you on the Kinsey scale?"

Jane's grip tightened on her fork, as she swept her right hand through her still wet hair. "I said I don't think this is good breakfast conversation," she said through gritted teeth. Her eyes were focused on her plate. "My food's getting cold."

"Oh, I think it's only fair, Jane. I told you. So, you know, quid pro quo. I showed you mine, now you show me yours." The right side of Maura's mouth lifted into a teasing smile.

But Jane didn't see it, as her eyes were still boring into her plate. Her face reddened. "I-I don't know, Maura. I'm not like you. I don't think about stuff like that. I just—I just like who I like."

"Whom," Maura corrected.

"God, Maura! Just eat your damn breakfast."

Fifteen minutes passed and the only sounds that were heard in the kitchen were the crunching of bacon and chewing. The two women hardly even made eye contact throughout the meal.

"Thanks for breakfast, Maura," Jane said with a sigh, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course, Jane."

"And I—I'm sorry about before," she said, finally looking at Maura. Maura smiled. "I just, you know," Jane said with her voice lowered, as if there were someone eavesdropping in the living room. "I don't like talking about that kind of stuff."

"I understand, Jane. I know how uncomfortable such topics make you," Maura stated simply.

"It's not that… yeah…"

Maura stood, holding her dirty plate in her hands. "I should get home and feed Bass. He gets lonely if I leave him in the house for too long by himself."

Jane stood up as well, and took the plate from Maura. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"But—" Maura protested.

Jane waved her hand at Maura to stop her. "Don't worry about it, Maura. You made breakfast, so I'll clean up. You know, equality in the domestic work or whatever," Jane said with a wink.

Maura blushed a little. "Oh, okay. Well, thank you."

"Of course," Jane said, smiling. "Besides, you need to go take of your turtle." Maura started a little, her eyebrows lifting. "Sorry, I mean 'tortoise,'" Jane corrected.

Maura smiled with a nod. "Call me later?" Maura walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse.

"'Course."

"Alright. Bye, Jane. I-I'll see you later," Maura said, as she opened the door.

"Bye."

Maura closed the door softly behind her. Jane sighed, as she scanned her kitchen. Empty bowls. Empty plates. Empty cups. Empty apartment. Everything just felt… empty.


	3. Chapter 3

_***This is my first fanfic.**_

_***I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

Maura slid the chain lock closed on the door before walking into Jane's living room. She gently placed her purse on the floor next to the couch.

"I made Bloody Mary's. You want one?" Jane asked, walking over to Maura with a large glass pitcher and two glasses wedged under her arm.

"Yes, please. I've had a long day. We need you back at work soon, Jane. This case…" Maura exhaled loudly, as she plopped down on the couch and took a glass from Jane. She shook her head, as she ran her fingers over her lips. "It's been hard without you."

Jane quickly stirred the drink with the long celery stick propped up in the pitcher. She poured Maura a generous helping. "Tell me about it," she murmured. "I'm still waiting for the doctor, my physician _and_ the precinct's psychologist, to clear me. Not to mention the whole Internal Affairs mess that's sure to be waiting for me," Jane grumbled. "Bastards," she added, as she filled her own glass.

Jane and Maura raised their glasses at each other. Maura took a long sip from the drink before coughing a little.

"It's a little strong, Jane," she said, patting her chest.

"It's good for you," Jane said with a smile. "And I thought you said you had a long day."

Maura nodded and took another big gulp. "Wait. Should you be drinking?" she asked, as Jane downed a third of her glass in one swig. "Don't they have you on medications that you shouldn't be mixing with alcohol?"

"Oh, I haven't been taking 'em for awhile now. All I need is a little Mary inside me," Jane said, as she took another sip. Maura and Jane stared at each other for a few seconds before they both started laughing. "That came out so much dirtier than I meant it," Jane said through her laughter.

"Aren't you proud of me for actually catching the double entendre?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed again. "I must be rubbing off on you."

The laughter between the women slowly quieted down. Both finished their glasses and went in for refills.

"Hey, Maura. You know how last week you said that you were more attracted to women?"

"Yes," Maura answered succinctly.

"Are you—have you been… Are you attracted to anyone… you know, at work?" Jane scratched the back of her neck and shook her head, immediately regretting the words that left her mouth.

"You're the only woman I interact with at work, Jane," Maura said cautiously, verbally dancing around answering the question.

"Right." Jane's face turned a deep red. "And we already know that I'm not your type," she muttered.

Maura studied Jane's face. "Jane, did I really offend you when I said that? I mean you _are_ a gorgeous, strong, brilliant woman, Jane."

"But, yeah, yeah… I know. I'm not good enough for you."

Maura started to interrupt Jane at that comment.

"I know that's not what you mean, but I get it. I don't drink wine. I don't come from money. I'm not as cultured as you," Jane said, a little annoyed.

"Jane, do you really think any of that matters to me? If I were to be honest, which I always am…"

"Maura," Jane warned.

"Right. What makes you 'not my type' is the fact that you're straight," Maura explained. "It's never wise to pursue, or even desire, a relationship with someone that will never reciprocate the affection." Maura took a sip of her Bloody Mary. "I did that once and, as I had hypothesized, it didn't end well." She pressed her lips together tightly before letting out a soft sigh. "Have we really had that much to drink already that we're talking about this?" Maura joked, as she peered down into her half full glass.

Jane took three large gulps from her drink. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes. "Who says that I'm straight?" Jane finally croaked out. She downed the rest of her Bloody Mary before slamming the glass down on the coffee table.

Maura looked over at Jane. The brunette just stared back at her. The seconds of silence felt like hours. "Are you?" Maura finally asked.

Jane just gave the other woman a half smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean… I don't know, you know?"

A crease formed between the doctor's eyebrows as she studied Jane's face. "No, I don't think I know," she answered, shaking her head.

"Aah, it's the alcohol," Jane groaned, as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Maybe we should just call it a night."

Maura gently set her empty glass down next to Jane's on the coffee table. "Jane…" Maura placed her hand on Jane's knee.

Jane's hands fell from her face. Her left hand landing on the smaller hand that rested on her knee. Her fingers closed over the top of Maura's hand.

"Your hand is cold," Maura said, as she placed her other hand on top of the detective's. She squeezed Jane's hand tight, in part to warm it up, but mostly to feel… more. "Having cold hands often means that you have poor circulation. And that could be a result of Raynaud's phenomenon, which is marked by ischemia that is associated with cold hands and feet. Although you were just holding a cold drink, so there may not be a blood flow problem at all. But if this is a persistent problem, you could be anemic or have a thyroid—"

Jane quickly leaned in placed her lips gently over the other woman's, interrupting her rambling.

"…Problem," Maura finished softly into Jane's lips.

The two women's lips danced lightly over each other's, barely touching. They skimmed across each other's mouths, testing out the feeling. Like dipping your toe in the ocean to test the waters before diving in. Maura's bottom lip brushed Jane's top lip, using it to pull Jane deeper into the kiss. Jane groaned into the kiss, as she placed a hand on Maura's neck, pulling her in closer. Arousal shot through Maura's body like lightning, which coursed through her body sending her right hand into the brunette's curls. Her left hand ran up Jane's arm, feeling the taut muscles, before her fingers intertwined with Jane's on her neck.

Maura sucked gently on Jane's bottom lip, as her hand left Jane's hair to trail down her spine. Jane's hands traced over Maura's ribcage. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth when she felt the woman's hand dip under her shirt and the rough hands make contact with her bare skin. Jane lightly tugged on the shirt and Maura acquiescently lifted her arms so the brunette could pull it off over her head. The second the shirt passed Maura's head, their lips crashed back together.

Jane's hands danced underneath the doctor's bra. Jane broke the kiss to admire Maura's breasts held in tight by the purple lace bra. She smiled, as she ran her thumbs over Maura's nipples. She could feel how hard they were through the thin material. Maura bit her bottom lip and groaned, arching her back to thrust her breasts into Jane's hands.

The brunette pulled the other woman in closer so she could unhook her bra. Maura's right hand swiftly went behind her back and covered the clasp. Jane pulled away, confused.

"We—I—we can't. We shouldn't," Maura said, averting her eyes from Jane's gaze.

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, her face reddened, and her jaw clenched. She quickly dropped her arms by her side. She pulled further away and pressed her back against the armrest of the couch. "What a way to kill the mood," she grumbled.

"Sorry, it's just that— Jane, it's not that I don't… I want this." Jane looked up into Maura's eyes. "I do want this," she repeated. "But we've both had too much to drink. This isn't how I want, how I've wanted, this to happen."

"I'm not drunk," Jane snapped.

"I know," Maura said softly. "But I want us to both be completely sober and level-headed if and when this actually happens. Now we can both have time to think about if we really want this and consider any possible negative repercussions that may result from the two of us…" Maura hesitated.

"Fucking?" Jane asked bluntly.

Maura's face fell. "Is—is that all this would be to you, Jane? Just sex?"

Maura waited patiently as Jane gnawed at her bottom lip. "No," Jane finally said. "What about for you…"

Maura scooted closer to Jane on the couch. She took the detective's scarred hands in hers. "Jane, you can read people better than anyone else I know. How then can you not see how much I love you?"

Jane sighed. "Well, I thought you were just, you know, some cyborg that was programmed to imitate real emotion," Jane deadpanned before finally cracking a smile.

Maura laughed. Her hands squeezed Jane's tightly. "I do want this to happen between us, Jane." Maura laughed softly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"I think I might have a pretty good idea…"

Maura smiled. "Then you must understand why I want it to be perfect. Not that it wouldn't be incredible if I bent you over the couch and took you right now…" Maura rasped. A loud moan escaped Jane's lips at Maura's words and she squeezed her legs together. Maura's smiled a smile of self-satisfaction. "Trust me, it will be better this way," she murmured, using both of her thumbs to stroke Jane's scars.

"Yeah, I haven't even shaved my legs," Jane said with a wink.

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane tenderly.

Stopping herself from deepening the kiss, Jane pulled away. "Don't. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself a second time," Jane said, her mouth still only inches away from the doctor's. "Especially when you're not wearing a shirt."

"Oh, right." Maura blushed, as she grabbed her shirt off of the floor and covered herself up.

Jane took the shirt from Maura's hands. "Don't ever be embarrassed about being topless," Jane said huskily.

Maura smirked, as she tugged at her shirt. Jane held tight, using the garment to pull Maura into another kiss.

Maura bit Jane's bottom lip lightly before pulling away with a smile and her shirt. She quickly drew the shirt back over her body, as she stood up. "I should go before both of our resolves crumble."

"You're not sleeping over?" Jane whined. Maura raised an eyebrow. "Right. Probably not a good idea."

Maura nodded her head once.

"So, are you coming over tomorrow night?" Jane asked, beaming up at the other woman.

Maura smiled back. "Tomorrow won't be too soon?"

Jane stood up, grabbed Maura's hand, and pulled her body up next to the doctor's. "I think that even if you did bend me over couch and take me right now, it would be just be a long time comin'. We're a long way past 'too soon,'" she confessed.

Maura mewed a little, as she ran her hands over the detective's taut, tight stomach. Her fingers tightened in the blue T-shirt and she pulled Jane even closer. Their mouths hovered mere centimeters apart.

"I—I really need to go," Maura breathed out.

"Yeah," Jane croaked.

Maura plucked up her purse with one finger before slinging it over her right shoulder. Jane followed her to the door.

"I want to kiss you," Maura stated. "But, you have to promise to be good," Maura teased. Jane nodded.

The women kissed again. Jane's mouth groped hungrily at the doctor's. Her tongue traced Maura's bottom lip and Maura quickly accepted. The lighter-haired woman moaned a deep growl, as their tongues intertwined. Just after Jane's tongue stroked her own, Maura pushed the other woman away.

"That was—You promised to be good," she said, gasping for air.

"Are you complaining?" Jane asked.

"God, no," Maura said, before her lips quickly nipped Jane's again. "But I really do need to go this time."

Maura opened the door. Jane reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it briefly before letting it drop again.

"Thanks for the drinks, Jane." Jane nodded. "I will see you tomorrow." Jane nodded again. "And I will _definitely_ be thinking about you tonight," Maura said with a wink, as she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Fuuuuck," Jane groaned, as she slammed her back against the door. The detective then finally had the time to notice how wet her panties were.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Thanks to all you beautiful and lovely people who have reviewed!**_

_***I might be continuing this fic, but I also might be starting a new one. Or possibly both.**_

_***We are definitely in 'M' territory now.**_

_***I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Maura sat on Jane's couch. She ran her hands over her skirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

"Hi," Maura said softly, looking up at Jane who was perched up on the armrest.

"Hi, Maura…" Jane replied with a smile. A crease formed between her eyebrows. "Didn't we just go over this like two seconds ago at the door?"

Maura forced out a laugh from her dry throat. "Yes, yes we did."

"Do you want something to drink?" Jane asked. Maura raised an eyebrow at the detective. "I know, I know. You said no alcohol. But I have other things to drink. Like water…" Jane thought for a moment. "I might have some expired milk too."

Maura smiled. She slowly stood up. "Jane, I… I told you last night that this isn't just about sex for me," she said, taking Jane's hand in hers. "But I can't wait any longer," she finished, as she slowly slid her hand up Jane's right arm. Her hand effortlessly shifted from the detective's shoulder to her breast. Maura bit her bottom lip lightly as she let the weight of Jane's breast fill her hand. She closed her eyes, as she gently kneaded the woman's breast before tweaking the hardening nipple with her fingers.

Jane growled, as she pushed Maura back down on the couch. Maura whimpered when her head slammed against the armrest.

"Christ, Maura. Are you okay?" Jane asked, as she stroked the back of Maura's head through her soft hair.

Maura nodded, blinking a few times. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jane." She blinked hard again. "Sorry, I'm just seeing stars. That's what happens when your occipital lobe is hit, as it is the visual processing center of the brain. Don't worry, there will be no lasting damage done to my brain, nor my vision," Maura explained. "However, this is why beds are more conducive for sex."

Jane stood up, pulling Maura with her. "Well then, it's a good thing that I have a bed." Jane started leading Maura towards her bedroom.

Maura stopped. Jane looked back at her. "Please don't misinterpret that comment though, Jane," she said, her voice low. She took a step closer to the brunette. "I fully intend to utilize all of the spaces in both of our houses for…" she hesitated, as she ran her hand up and down Jane's right side, lightly squeezing her side. "For our pleasure," she finished with a seductive smile.

Jane moaned, pulling Maura into a kiss. Jane's mouth hungrily bit and sucked at Maura's lips and tongue. "Fuck, Maura. Come on," she sighed into the doctor's mouth, pulling her quickly down the hallway.

* * *

The two women entered the room, bodies and tongues tangled in each other's. Maura stopped and scanned the room. The lights were off, but it was dimly lit by several candles that were thoughtfully placed on the nightstands on either side of Jane's bed.

"Candles? Jane, I'm impressed." Maura smiled, her eyes beaming up at Jane.

Jane blushed. "God, Maura. Don't make a big deal of it, okay? I just—I thought I'd do something nice for you, you know?"

"It's really sweet, Jane," Maura said, touched by the detective's thoughtfulness as her hand moved to her chest.

"Oh, gross," Jane grumbled. "You're making me regret doing it."

Maura bit her lip. "You shouldn't regret it, Jane," she said, pulling the brunette's body closer to hers. She stood on her toes to whisper into the taller woman's ear. "You definitely won't regret it when you feel how wet it makes me."

A lust-filled moan rushed out of Jane's mouth.

Maura nipped quickly at Jane's ear. "And you definitely won't regret it when I show you how grateful I am for the gesture." At that, the doctor took Jane's earlobe in between her teeth and ran her hands up and down the detective's sides, until finally settling on her ass. Her tongue licked up and down the other woman's ear before pulling away. "I thought you brought me into the bedroom to take me to bed, Jane," Maura said.

"Fuck yeah, I did," Jane said, moving the other woman towards the bed.

The fairer-haired woman's legs hit the edge of Jane's bed. The detective pushed her back onto the bed. Jane pulled her shirt off over her thick dark curls and threw it over her shoulder. Maura frowned.

"I wanted to do that," she whined.

Jane crawled on top of Maura on the bed, straddling her. "Why don't you help me with your shirt?" Jane husked into Maura's ear.

Maura nodded. The hands of the two women went to the bottom of Maura's shirt, as they slowly lifted the garment over the doctor's head.

"God, Maura," Jane whispered in awe, her eyes scanning the doctor's breasts. She leaned in to kiss the tops of each mound.

Maura sighed, as she reached behind Jane's back and unclasped her bra. She moved the bra off of her arms quickly, aching to feel the skin of the detective's breasts in the palms of her hands. She leaned in and off the bed, as she took Jane's right nipple in between her teeth, biting lightly. Jane moaned progressively louder as Maura sucked on her nipple, tweaking the other with her thumb and finger. As Maura continued her ministrations, Jane took the opportunity to unhook the doctor's bra. Maura moved her hands away from Jane's breasts only long enough for Jane to slide the bra off of her body. The smaller woman finally pulled her mouth away from Jane's breast, replacing it with Jane's mouth. Jane pressed Maura hard into the bed, as she deepened the kiss.

Jane's left hand slowly slid up Maura's right leg. The hand reached the edge of the woman's skirt and, without hesitation, continued up the leg and under the skirt. Jane smiled into Maura's mouth at the feel of the doctor's soft skin under her hand.

Jane groaned. "Fuck, Maura. Are you not… Are you wearing crotchless panties?"

Maura smiled. "I toyed with the idea of not wearing any underwear at all, but I felt that would be too…" Maura wrinkled her nose. "Déclassé. So, I went with these. Just as efficient, but still sexy."

"I hate to tell you this, Maura. But this is just as slutty as not wearing anything," Jane said with a smile.

"Are you complaining?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck, no." Jane emphasized her approval with a long kiss, dipping her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura twirled her tongue around the tip of Jane's tongue. Jane ran a finger over Maura's slit, feeling how wet she already was.

Maura instinctively clenched her legs around Jane's hand. "Take my—get this skirt off of me now," Maura ordered, as she ran her hands groped at the right side of the garment.

Jane smiled. "Looking for this?" she asked teasingly, as she grabbed the zipper on the left side of the skirt.

Maura just nodded.

Jane unzipped the skirt. Maura lifted her hips so that Jane could slide the skirt down her legs. Jane slowly pulled the fabric down, kissing each inch of newly revealed skin as she went. As Jane yanked the skirt past the lighter haired woman's feet, Maura shimmied her panties down her legs.

The detective raised an eyebrow at this. "I thought that's why you wore crotchless panties…"

Maura pulled the detective closer. "I don't want there to be anything, anything at all, getting in the way between us," she said, as she pulled at the button at the top of Jane's pants. "I think your pants are broken," she whined, giving up after only a few seconds and letting her hands fall by her sides.

"Pants don't 'break,' Maura," Jane said with a laugh, as she undid her slacks. Her pants hit the floor and she quickly stepped out of her panties as well. "Are you sure you didn't drink anything before you came over?" Jane straddled Maura. Her wet center touched Maura's stomach.

Maura curled her lip. "Shut up," she said, as she pulled Jane's mouth down to her lips.

Jane's left hand slid down Maura's body. Her mouth left Maura's and went to her neck, sucking at the pulse point. She teased the other woman's wet lips with her fingers.

"You-you know, studies have shown," Maura said between pants. Jane's finger dipped into Maura, quickly coating itself in the doctor's arousal. "Studies have shown that left-handed women… Oh God, Jane!" Jane's finger had found her clit, lightly tweaking it.

"You were saying?" Jane asked, as she smiled into Maura's neck.

"God, Jane," Maura gasped, clawing at the brunette's naked back. "I need you to fuck me."

Jane stopped, pulling away. She looked down at the woman and smiled. "Did Dr. Maura Isles just swear?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Although I usually find such language to be crude and I prefer using other more descriptive words to express my thoughts, curse words can be quite efficient," Maura explained, still breathing heavily. "And I feel 'fuck' perfectly articulates what I want in this situation right now."

Jane slid her fingers over the flesh on either side of Maura's dripping pussy. Her thumb circled the woman's clit. Maura hissed when Jane finally entered her with two fingers.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Jane said with a moan, as she let her fingers begin sliding back out. "Is this what you wanted, Dr. Isles?" she asked, slowly sliding her fingers back down to the hilt inside the woman's clenching wetness.

"Yes," Maura groaned. "Yes, Jane, yes."

"And what do you want, Jane?" Jane heard the doctor whisper into her ear. Maura's fingers were on Jane. Her thin fingers flicked the detective's clit, while simultaneously teasing her wet, swollen lips.

Jane's hand stopped inside Maura, as all she could focus on was the feel of the other woman's hand on her. "I-I want you," she stammered, her hand still unmoving and buried deep inside the doctor.

Maura moved her hand away from Jane and up to her mouth. She licked the fingers, tasting the honey from off of them. Jane and Maura both moaned; their eyes darkened.

"Well, you already have me," Maura said with a smile, as she clenched the muscles of her pussy around the fingers inside her. Jane groaned, closing her eyes. Maura's hand went back to Jane's center, feeling more of Jane's arousal drip onto her fingers. She ran her fingers between the lips, but still not entering her. "What do you want?" she asked again, slower this time and emphasizing each word.

"This," Jane said. Her mouth crashed into Maura's, tasting herself on Maura's lips, and her fingers pushed deeper inside her lover.

Jane's fingers pumped in and out of Maura hard and fast in a hungry frenzy. She sucked the doctor's bottom lip into her mouth, as her long fingers brushed the spongy patch inside of the other woman. Maura whimpered, as her hips bucked upwards. Her right hand entered Jane, while her left clawed at the woman's back. Jane cried out at the feel of Maura inside of her and the feel of the skin on her back breaking under Maura's nails. The brunette's fingers scissored inside the other woman. Her right hand pulled the hand off of her back and pushed it into the bed, lightly pinning the doctor down. Maura bit into Jane's shoulder, as she moved quicker inside of her pussy.

The feel of Jane's inner walls felt so foreign, yet so familiar. She began to slow her movement inside of the detective in an attempt to memorize every bump inside of her and every tactile sensation of the experience. Maura closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of two hands sliding in and out of their wet, quivering gloves. Her thumb pressed into Jane's clit, softly circling it. Her pussy tightened around Jane's fingers, even more aroused at the realization that her months of fantasy were finally being fulfilled. Jane's own walls tightened in response.

"I-I'm gonna come, Maura," Jane groaned, as she began riding Maura's fingers. Her clit hit Maura's hand on each downstroke.

Maura thrust her hips up. "Jane, wait for me," she sighed.

The two women rocked on each other's hands, only concentrating on keeping their thumbs on each other's clits. Jane's pussy tightened first, spasming around Maura's fingers. She sat almost upright on top of Maura, as the orgasm shot through her body.

"Fuuuck," she yelled. She groaned a deep guttural moan, which pushed Maura over the edge.

Maura scratched at Jane's sides, leaving angry red marks that would last days. She cried out Jane's name, as her head pushed deep into Jane's bed, her hips lifted off the bed, and her feet flexed. Jane collapsed on top of Maura, both gasping for air. One last spasm ripped through Maura's body.

"That was… Fuck, that was amazing," Jane said, as she finally withdrew her fingers from Maura.

Maura followed suit, lightly caressing Jane's clit as she pulled out. Jane whimpered. Maura brought her hand up to her mouth and slowly sucked on each finger, staring into Jane's eyes.

"You taste so good," she said, moaning on her fingers.

Jane rolled off of Maura and sighed, satisfied.

"And who said I was done?" she asked, as she startled Jane by pouncing on top of her.

Maura's fingers quickly entered Jane's still sensitive pussy.

"Maura," Jane cried out.

"One of the benefits of being a woman is multiple orgasm," Maura said, as her hand slid in and out of Jane, but avoiding her clit. She used her other hand to brush the hair that was matted onto Jane's glistening face. "Most women don't experience a refractory period like men do."

"How—" Jane panted. "How is it that you make being nerdy so fucking sexy?"

"You like when I talk nerdy to you?" Maura asked with a smile.

Her fingers brushed the soft, spongy patch inside of Jane. Jane groaned, as her hips jolted up a little.

Maura leaned in closer to the detective. "You know, a lot of women can't orgasm with only vaginal stimulation. They need attention to their clitoris as well," she whispered into Jane's ear. "What about you, Jane? Is this enough for you?" she asked, pumping her fingers faster. Her fingertips hitting the brunette's one soft spot inside over and over. "Can you come for me like this?"

Yes, Jane could. And she did.


	5. Chapter 5

***I started this chapter awhile back and thought I'd finally finish it.**

Jane Rizzoli put her ear up to the bathroom door. She could distinctly hear Maura Isles humming over the noise of the shower. She knew it was classical, but hell if she could say what it was. Maura had been trying to educate her on all of the "finer things in life" since their first night together. The music really just passed over Jane, hardly soaking any of it in. She was far more enraptured by Maura's face of peaceful ecstasy as the honey-haired woman let the music wash over her. Bach, Chopin, and Stravinsky were all fine and good, but for Jane, the sound of delicate fingers gliding across piano keys or a violin bow cutting across strings in no way compared to the sound of Maura humming in the shower. Or, even better, the sound of Maura moaning Jane's name as her body shook with climax. Jane smiled to herself as she massaged the scars on her hands before quickly unbuckling her belt with one hand and letting her slacks hit the floor. Her shirt and undergarments quickly followed before she quietly opened the bathroom door.

Jane softly shut the door behind her. The mirror was fogged up and Jane could see the handprints on the mirror that Maura had left the day before when she took Jane on the bathroom sink. The detective bit back a moan as she remembered. Remembered Maura pushing her up on top of the bathroom counter; the detective sliding easily over the marble as a result of the steam from the shower. Remembered the feel of her hands threading through the wavy locks. Remembered the feel of the doctor's slim fingers sliding inside of her before she—Jane shook out of the reminiscence, refocusing on the mission at hand. Jane smiled, as she eased the shower curtain back.

Maura gasped. "Jaaaane," she scolded, clutching at her chest with her right hand and panting to catch her breath. "You could have given me a serious arrhythmia. I see enough cases of sudden arrhythmic death syndrome on my table; I don't need to be one."

Jane rolled her eyes before she leaned in to kiss the rambling doctor. She sucked lightly on Maura's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from both of them. The detective deepened the kiss and Maura's naked back hit the cool marble wall of the shower. Jane dipped her tongue into Maura's willing mouth. Their tongues briefly danced before Maura sucked lightly on Jane's tongue. Jane could only taste Maura's wet mouth and could only smell the cucumber face wash on Maura's wet skin.

The detective pulled away briefly. Her eyes were hooded with lust. "I thought that since you surprised me after my shower yesterday, I would surprise you today."

"It is very thoughtful, Jane," Maura said before nipping at the other woman's lips.

"But…"

Maura smiled weakly. "It's just the number of shower deaths a year. Although the statistics could be high because of people dying as a result of other causes completely unrelated to being in the shower—"

Jane interrupted the other woman with a groan. "Let's talk about some other numbers. Like the big ass number that will be on my water bill if you don't shut up and let me fuck you."

The detective's mouth latched onto Maura's neck. Maura cried out, as her fingers dug into Jane's back. The brunette sucked at Maura's collarbone, biting at it, before kissing up her neck, along her jaw, and to her ear. Jane heard Maura whimper when her earlobe fell into Jane's mouth.

Jane's hands slid down Maura's warm, wet sides slowly before she grabbed at the doctor's hips and pulled her tight against her own body. Jane licked slowly up her lover's ear. Maura's whimpering grew louder. Jane looked down, smiling at the woman.

Her smile quickly faded. "Jesus Christ, are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry," Maura said, nodding.

Jane held Maura's head to her chest as the hot water continued to beat down on the pair. "It's okay, Maura. Don't apologize. What's wrong?"

Maura just shook her head, squeezed past Jane, and hopped out of the shower.

"Well, shit," Jane muttered to herself when she heard the bathroom door close.

Jane tapped the water knob with her foot, shutting the shower off. She quickly grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapped it around her, and left the room to look for Maura.

* * *

Jane tripped over her own clothes that were piled by the door.

"Piece of shit," she murmured, as she glanced up to see Maura sitting on the bed cross-legged.

Maura had one towel around her hair and another wrapped around her body. Jane was briefly distracted by the fact that she had the perfect view up Maura's towel, but the arousal that shot through her stomach quickly faded when she saw the tears silently stream down the woman's face. Jane plopped down on the bed next to her.

Maura cleared her throat, as she smoothed out the bottom of her towel. "I'm sorry about that. I got scared and, and when I get scared—"

The detective cut her off. "S'okay, I know, I know. You cry when you're scared because of your Queen Amidala and your Darth Maul glands."

Maura frowned a little. "'Amygdala' and 'lacrimal gland,' Jane." Maura picked at the hem of the towel.

Jane scrunched her face up and waved her hand at the other woman. "Yeah, whatever. What's wrong? You're fidgeting," Jane said with a small smile, as she took Maura's hands in hers. Maura cracked a weak smile in return, her eyes still swimming with tears.

The doctor looked back down at her hands. "Have you ever remembered something someone else said and wish you hadn't?" Maura asked, her eyes going back to Jane's face, searching for anything in Jane's face that would tell her that this woman actually understood her—something she rarely found in others.

"Um, that's an interesting way to put it—a little vague for the Maura Isles I know. But sure… I guess… Why?"

"I was just… I just remembered what Hoyt said. About how I'm like him."

Jane started.

"I know, Jane, I know. You've told me over and over that I'm not like him. But… Jane. I haven't been in a relationship in a long time for a reason. Sure, I've gone on a few casual dates. But I haven't had a real relationship since Garrett… And look how that turned out."

"Garrett being a murderer and an ass had nothing to do with you."

"That-that's not exactly what I meant," Maura said, as she started picking at the small loops on her towel, breaking them.

Jane breathed in deep through her nose, trying not to get frustrated. "Then what do you mean?"

"I'm not as good at reading people like you, Jane." Jane raised an eyebrow at this. "I can see the physiological indicators of emotion. I can see that you're worried because of these lines," Maura reached out and softly traced between the detective's furrowed eyebrows and along the outside of her dark eyes with one slim finger. "But I know there is so much I miss. And it goes both ways. Garrett and I were pretty serious, but he didn't really understand me, you know?" Maura sighed.

Jane sighed. She pressed her forehead against Maura's naked shoulder and interlaced the fingers of both of her hands around Maura's slim ankle. Jane softly kissed Maura's dewy skin. "Maura," Jane said, looking up at Maura as she placed her chin on the pale shoulder. "I'm going to tell you something you don't often hear." Jane gripped Maura's ankle tighter. "You. Are. Human." Maura croaked out a laugh. "I'm serious, Maura. Do you honestly think you are lacking something that makes you unable to understand other's emotions or see what they're thinking? No one has that power. That doesn't make you like Hoyt. If you were like him, you wouldn't be sitting here on my bed crying."

"I just feel so broken, Jane, and I don't know if I was ever whole to begin with." Maura paused. "Obviously I don't mean physiologically…" Jane shook her head and half-smiled. "But, you are right. Being with you, even as a friend, has just made me feel so much more… human than I've ever felt before. And being with you now terrifies me because I don't know what I'd ever do if you left and I didn't have you to lean on." Maura sighed.

"Maura, I'm not gonna leave you."

"You say that now, but…" Maura trailed off, as she ran her fingers over her bottom lip.

"Really, Maura? You don't think I'm broken too? Like I don't have my own problems? Shit, I'm way more fucked up than you." Maura pulled away at Jane's coarse language. Jane held Maura's face in her hands and stared straight into her eyes. "But Maura, you hold me together." Jane wrinkled her nose. "Oh God, that sounds so needy and gross." Maura laughed a little. "It is true though, Maura. I need you just as much, if not more than you need me."

"But you're so strong and independent… I don't hold you together."

Jane smiled at this.

"What?" Maura said. The corners of her mouth lifted a little, as she looked at Jane curiously.

"You said that like you aren't strong and independent too."

"You aren't the one that started weeping when the other tried to initiate digital stimulation in the shower," Maura said with a smirk and a blush.

Jane covered her face with her hands and groaned. "You made that sound so unsexy!"

When Jane let her hands drop from her face, Maura had removed the towel that had been wrapped around her hair and was folding it. Her hair had dried a little and fell in messy waves that framed her face perfectly.

"You are really beautiful, you know that?"

Maura looked up and smiled weakly. She looked down at the towel on the bed and ran her palms over it. Jane placed her hands on top of the doctor's. Maura smiled at the feel of the warm hands on hers and was comforted by the feel of Jane's scars on the backs of her hands.

"I have an idea," Jane said. Maura looked up into the other woman's dark, warm eyes. "Why don't we both put on some pajamas, get into my warm bed, and just cuddle."

Maura laughed a little. "Jane, I'm okay now, really. You obviously had other plans for the evening. Plans involving something more than just cuddling."

"I'm suffering from PTSD or somethin' now because the last time I tried to… 'digitally stimulate' you, you freaked out and started crying."

A look of panic flashed across Maura's face.

Jane laughed. "Maura," Jane said softly, squeezing the doctor's hands in her own. "I'm kidding. I'm okay with just cuddling tonight."

Maura's face relaxed. "Really?" she asked.

Jane nodded. "I have the rest of my life to make love to you," she said, as she leaned toward the other woman to kiss her.

Their lips met. They both sucked and nipped at each other's mouths. Maura pulled Jane's towel loose and threw it to the floor.

"What happened to cuddling?" Jane asked, breaking the kiss.

Maura's towel landed next to Jane's. "Cuddling can still take place even while nude."

Jane raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? I don't think that…" Jane's eyes scanned Maura's naked body. "What was I saying?"

Maura laughed, as she crawled up the bed and slid under the sheets. She patted the spot next to her.

Jane settled next to Maura, wrapping one arm around the doctor. Maura snuggled into the nook of her arm and Jane could feel the other woman's warm breath against her neck. The left side of Jane's mouth lifted into a smile as she watched Maura's eyes flutter closed. She kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her face into the honey waves of hair. She fell asleep breathing in the scent of the woman she loved.


End file.
